Once Upon a Fairy Tale
by Nasulilninja
Summary: What does the Prince do when he meets a green-eyed commoner? He does what every other Prince does in every other fairy tale! KiMa fanfic. Mash up of classic fairy tales. Rated T for safety :P
1. Chapter 1

Hey its me Nasu! No I'm not dead! This is a KiMa with the theme of a fairy tale, one in particular for this chappie. I will identify it at the end, but try to guess and tell me if you figured it out. Some chappies will have numerous fairy tale themes. Enjoy 3

PS: This is a Disney movie, not necessarily a fairy tale, but its a classic so you will probably know it.

I DONT OWN SOUL EATER

* * *

**A certain someone's POV**

I hopped the concrete walls. It wasn't a easy as it looked and I ended up tearing y outfit in some places, but that made it look more convincing. I threw up the hood of my disguise, covering the bands of white that encompassed half of my raven black hair. If anybody saw these...I would be a dead man. I tiptoed quietly past the guards that were stationed here and there and tried to blend in as I trudged to the Market Place. The sun was high in the sky, having explored over half of the sky since I started my perilous adventure, when I finally reached my destination. The Market Place was known for its abundance in exotic products and resided in the heart of the city. I inhaled deeply, bringing in the scent of tropical fruits, a strong aroma of exotic spices and the tempting smell of baking bread that coated the back of my mouth pleasantly. I saw many women fawning over the overpriced jewelry and silks and exotic treasures from far-away lands. Nobody had noticed that I didn't belong here. I heard the all too familiar clatter of metal armor and I ducked into a tiny, almost unnoticeable, space between an building and a shop selling lightly roasted nuts. "We've got to find him. His Royal Majesty will have us beheaded if we don't find him today, that Trickster." I heard a guard say to his fool companions.

"So you're runnin from the fuz huh?" I heard someone say next to me. I jumped, unaware that someone had joined me in the concealed alleyway. There was a girl, around my age, wearing a worn black coat that stretched to just above her knees. Her shirt and pants seemed to be made of the same material, black worn fabric with plenty of holes. Her dirty blond hair was tied up in pigtails, framing her intelligent and playful green eyes. She was smudged with dirt and the way she styled her hair was sloppy and messy and she had the vague shadow of a black eye, but that didn't make her look even less stunningly beautiful. She looked like an angel that got mixed up with the wrong crowd. It intrigued me. "Maka Albarn. Wanted thief." She said, sticking out her hand. I tentatively shook it. "No time for your name, the guards will be around to check this alley if this statistical manual is right." She said, pulling out a book from the bag that I hadn't noticed around her. I recognized it as the manual for the captain of the guard. "We gotta get out of here." I heard steps tromping this way.

"They are coming." I hissed. I turned back towards her and she was gone. Did she just…ditch me?

"Are you slow or something? Grab hold!" She said and I looked up. She was dangling by the back of her knees from what looked like a broken metal ladder leading or to the roof of the building to our left. She was reaching her hands towards me. I grabbed on and she pulled me up with ease. Strong in the muscle department and looks department. I'm sold. "HAHA LOSERS!" She said once we were safe on the roof.

"Look up there!" A guard said

"Damn." Maka said, her victory cut short. "Follow me." She grabbed my hand and I couldn't help but feel elated as our hands touched. She dragged me along, both of us dodging spears and projectiles from the party of guards below. "Come on i haven't even stolen any jewels yet!" She pouted loudly, infuriating the guards. I laughed, almost covering the sound of the Captain screaming in rage and we lost them. Maka lead me to an old clock tower. We squeezed past the boarded up door into a slightly moldy and horribly trashed and neglected clock tower. She disappeared up a flight of dilapidated wooden stairs that looked like they would collapse any second. I followed her, piles of fluffy pillows (stolen), a few boxes of food (also stolen), and shelf of books (hey, guess what, those were stolen too). Maka clipped her bag to a clothesline that lead out of the slightly shattered face of the clock and to a nearby building. She released it, sending the bag flying to the building below. She noticed me staring at her and blushed slightly. "The kids need it more than me." She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Thief." I scoffed "More like charity.". Maka smiled sweetly and I practically melted. She ungracefully threw herself onto a pile of pillows and groaned in exhaustion. "Make yourself at home. You can stay as long as you want." I smiled "You know what…" She said and she straightened up "I don't even know your name." "Kid." I said smiling "Just Kid."

**MAKA'S POV**

It had been a week since Kid had come to stay with me in the clock tower and to be honest I was loving every minute of him...I-I mean it. I could barely contain the immense blush every time he looked at me, it was even harder when he smiled and oh God when he laughed I had to keep myself from swooning. The kids loved him too, with him helping me they got twice as much food and supplies. We were resting in the clock tower after a hard days work of pillaging and terrorizing, sitting side by side, eating apples. "Hey Kid?" I asked "Why do you wear that hood?" I gestured at his head.

"N-no reason." He said, lying. He always stuttered when he was hiding something from me.

"Well then what color is your hair?" I asked, moving closer.

"Black" He said, pulling a lock in front of his face so I could see. I turned my attention from him to the skyline of the city, an intricate looking castle dominating most of my view. "The people are lucky that get to live in that castle." He sighed when he saw me looking longingly towards it. "They don't realize how hard it is for people like you out here, in the real world, away from fancy butlers and servants and adoring crowds of butt-kissers." I looked at his, not expecting something so thoughtful out of him.

"What about you Kid?" I asked him, looking into those adorable amber eyes, filled with caring and kindness "It hard for you too." He started blushing.

"It will never be hard for me as long as I have you." I was surprised, yet again by this show of emotions. My face was bright red and felt like it was on fire. My heart skipped a beat and I entwined my fingers in his and angled my face up toward his.

"Then my life won't be hard either." He put his free hand on my cheek and tilted my face higher up and we brought our lips close together, close enough that I could feel the heat coming off him. We were jolted apart by a thump and the sound of splintering wood. We leapt to our feet, the moment we just shared feeling like it was years ago. "Guards!" I cried as they shot up the stair faster that I thought humanly possible. They surrounded me, taking no notice of Kid, who was pushed to the side roughly. I was the wanted criminal. The captain on the guard grabbed onto my arm.

"We finally caught you Albarn." He said. I spat in his face, getting a chuckle out of some of the guards that was instantly choked off by the captain's glare.

"Unhand her." Kid said, finally getting their attention on him. He gave them a determined stare. Something was different. His eyes were hard and cold, not full of the compassion and playfulness that had been there the past week .

"Or what." The captain said, glaring down at Kid. Stupid! You're going to get yourself killed!

"Unhand her by order of the Prince." He said, whipping back his hood, revealing three white stripes adorning his black hair. At least he didn't lie to me about that.

"Prince Death!" The guard said, bowing shoving me into a bow as well. PRINCE! THE MISSING ONE!

"I command you to release this commoner at once." he said, his voice, posture, his...everything oozing authority, demanding obedience and loyalty.

"Bu-but your Highness." Kid brought his face closer to the guard's, eyes squinted, daring him to disagree with him.

"Did I stutter?" He hissed. The guard shook his head, his face reading discomfort and anxiety. He reluctantly let go of my arm. "I thought not." Ki-Prince Death said. (*1*)

"I must warn you My Lord there will be consequences." One of the guards said.

"I am quite aware of that. Give us five minutes. This thief took something, and I need to get it back." He glared at me, his eyes reading dude-just-go-with-it-for-now. The guards left, but I didn't hear them retreat far from the door. Kid let out a sigh once they left us. He stood there awkwardly, as I looked him up and down. A prince...was going to kiss me…a commoner, a thief, someone who wasn't wanted by anyone, not even by my own family.

"So…" I said casually "you're a prince now."

"More like I'm not on the lam anymore." He returned awkwardly. "I'm sorry Maka." He said with a sigh after a few more seconds of awkward silence. "I just...had to get away from the castle. There is too much pressure, responsibility. You have to do this, do that, act like this. Its just…." He sighed again. He had the most adorable sigh. Snap out of it! He is the Prince. He is sooo far out of your league. "There is also this thing with a curse and my 16th birthday and my dad is making me get married in a few months or so and-" I snapped back to attention

"GET MARRIED! YOU'RE 15!" He smiled sheepishly.

"Being a prince is horrible. I was running away because I didn't want to be tied down so much. I want to see the world." He said, smiling faintly at the last part. "But I guess now I never will." I wanted to cry out to him that he didn't have to. To express my feeling of longing and tenderness to him, but I couldn't bring myself to. "This is goodbye Maka." He said and he brought my hand to lips and kissed it softly. He walked down the crumbling steps that I had so many memories of him on and walked out of the doorframe with crumbled wooden planks that once shielded our safe haven. He walked away with the guards, walking out of my life forever, but I would never let him walk out of my heart.

KID'S POV

Oh Maka. I thought, images of my darling goddess flashing through my mind. Freedom, not wanting to be tied down. I wish that was only what it was. Now I would never see her again for the rest of my life. I would have to worship my precious flower from afar, for the rest of my cursed existence. I smiled faintly at the joke I just made. Very cursed.

* * *

SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? R&R plz :3 Sorry, it might have some spelling errors XD I will upload the next chappie ASAP

**(*1*) Laughing my butt off while writing this.**

******Hidden Theme: Aladdin (how many of you guessed it and when did you know? Comment plz)**


	2. Chapter 2

IMMMMMMMM BACK!You though you could get rid of me *laughs* NEVAH!

I would like to thank my reviewers! I love you guys 3

Alright back to business. Three themes. Guess them all and you get internet huggies...from the character of your choosing *cough cough* choose *cough* Kid

Kid: NOOOOOO! Hugging makes me even more asymmetrical!

I still don't own Soul Eater

* * *

"Ungrateful! Irresponsible! Irrational! Inexcusable!" My father said, pacing the throne room. I was standing in front of my fathers throne, waiting for him to cool off and deliver my punishment. Get locked back in the tower for a few years? "You have two months left, son" He continued, not noticing my obvious lack of attention. "TWO MONTHS. Do Have to tell you The Story again?" He asked. I cringed at the mention of that stupid story I had memorized backward and forward.

"No father. I am quite familiar with The Story." I said sighing

"I don't think that you understand the gravity of this situation. I will tell you The Story again, and you are going to listen hard and good." I sighed. Not again. "Once upon a 15 years ago there was a kingdom. Shinibusen was its name. The King and Queen had had a child and the kingdom celebrated and the King and Queen threw a grand party in the tiny Prince's honor."

~FLASHBACK~

"Presenting the Good Fairies Liz, Patty and Tsubaki!" a squire announced and the party fell silent. A beam of light came through the ceiling, three lith figures floating down with it. The baby Prince was a source of joy for all creatures, Shinibusen was a protector of all people, an heir would keep the royal bloodline going, the peace going hand-in-hand. The three figures, adorned with wings of baby pink, sky blue, and pea green floated to the King and Queen's throne, bowing deeply.

"Each of us has a magic gift to give to the Prince." The Pink Fairy, Liz, said. The King nodded and gestured to the cradle next to the two golden thrones. The Good Fairy floated to the baby and smiled. "Little Prince." She said, moving her hands in a cryptic fashion "My gift is the gift of beauty, inside and out." Red sparkles shot out of her hands and swarmed the Prince, and he giggled. The child in the cradle was bathed in soft red light and the baby tried to catch the sparkles in his tiny fists. A band of white appeared in his already full head of hair. Patty floated to the cradle.

"Sweet Prince, my gift is the gift of wisdom." she said, showering the baby with green sparks and another band appeared in his hair. Tsubaki fluttered with her green wings to the baby. She gulped.

"My Dear Prince, my gift is the gift of-" Tsubaki was cut off by the sound of a loud bang as the door flew open. A figure stood in the doorway.

"M-medusa!" The Queen said. The woman slunk into the room and the people lining the walls gasped. Medusa was the Bad Which, feared by all in the Kingdom. As she passed by the torches that hung on the pillars that lined the long hall spluttered and went out. She cackled.

"Rumor has it that my favorite King and Queen produce an heir and I'm not invited to the party!" She chortled.

"You weren't wanted." Patty growled between clenched teeth.

"I thought as much." Medusa said. The King looked fearful. Medusa laughed again. "To prove I come with no ill will I too will bestow a gift upon the child." The King and Queen fearfully didn't show any sign of protest. Medusa approached the cradle and the Prince's babyish laughter faded out and stopped all together. "Yes, the little Prince will grow strong and wise, powerful and handsome, and he will be loved by all in the Kingdom and all Kingdoms surrounding. But, unfortunately, human lives are delicate." Medusa pricked her finger, a drop of almost black blood falling to the ground. The ground crumbled revealing damp soil. The blood dripped to the dirt, a pitch black rose sprouting from where the blood touched. "Like a flower." She continued, caressing the rose. The baby Prince whimpered. "On the Prince's 16th birthday, this flower will die, and so will the child!" She sneered maliciously.

"No!" The King cried, but it was too late to stop the spell. "Seize that which!" Cackling, Medusa burst into purple and black flames, disappearing. The Queen watched in horror as her child's hair as blond and a ray of sunlight turned black as the cursed rose.

"Don't worry, your Royal Highnesses. Tsubaki still has her gift to give." Patty said

"Tsubaki! You can undo this curse right?" The King said

"Umm...sorry My Lord, but Witch Medusa is too powerful, even for all three of us to beat. I can help though." Tsubaki approached the cradle, making sure to avoid the black rose. She gulped. "My Dear Prince. I give you the gift of love. Instead of death, sleep will take you, and only True Loves Kiss will break the spell." The final stripe appeared in the Prince's now black hair. The Fairies carefully dug up the rose and placed it in a glass container.

"Don't touch that rose." Liz warned "Whatever happens to it happens to your Prince." The young Prince was locked away in the tallest tower in the castle, to protect him from his inescapable fate.

~15 YRS LATER~

"Good morning Kiddo!" Patty said, flying through the only opening in the brick tower, a single window.

"Good morning." The Prince replied

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The three Good Fairies screamed "HAPPY 15th!" Liz and Tsubaki eyed the black rose carefully from it's container. It was losing petals faster and faster now.

"Thanks guys. I just don't think there is much to celebrate. I'm just one feeble year away from my utter demise." He sighed. He gestured at the rose and another petal spiraled down to the bottom of the container.

"Well...you see. You're not going to die." Liz said

"What?" Kid said, looking shocked. All his life he had been told he was going to die on his 16th birthday.

"It is just endless sleep until True love and her Kiss."

"THEN WHY AM I LOCKED IN THIS TOWER! SHOULDN'T I BE OFF FINDING MY TRUE LOVE OR SOMETHING?!" Kid said, jumping to his feet.

"Exactly my thinking." A masculine voice said. A trap door that Kid or the Fairies didn't know existed was propped open, a man sticking his head into Kid's tower."

"F-father?" Kid stammered. He had no memories of the King, or his mother.

"My have you grown. The Fairies blessings really did work well, not that you didn't inherit my good looks." He laughed.

"Its not like you haven't seen him for 15 years or anything." Patty mumbled angrily.

"My son, I feel it is time you left this tower and search for your bride."

"Leave the tower? Bride?" Kid said, confused.

"Yes, you must wed a princess, and soon, so we will have her on hand to wake you up soon after you fall asleep."

"Bride...you shun me from all human interaction-sorry guys- and then expect me to get MARRIED!"

"Is that bad?" The King asked

"Pardon me, My Lord, but it is rather sudden." Tsubaki said gently, trying not to upset the King or Kid.

"Fine." The King huffed "You have 11 months to find a bride, but on the 12th you WILL get married." The King left and Kid growled in anger. He sat down on the corner of his bed.

"I just meet my father today and he commands me to get married. In a year! He doesn't ask me how its been the past 15 years of my life being locked in a tower the size of a pantry, how lonely it has been to only have this stupid cursed rose to talk to. To be totally shut out from what has been happening out there." He gestured out the window on the word there. He sat down at his desk, one of the few things besides a bed that was in the tower and started to draw. He drew all the time in the tower, there was nothing else to do in there. He drew the black rose perfectly, each shadow, each bend and contour in each petal captured expertly. He finished and put it on the huge stack of others.

"Come on Kid. Lets go." Liz said, nudging his shoulder.

"Okay see you tomorrow." Kid said, waving over his shoulder, staring to sketch the pile of sketches.

"No no. I mean us, including you, go down into the castle."

"Down...into the castle." Kid repeated, staring at the trapdoor like it was going to snap at his feet.

"Kid, you have been up here for all of your life. Its time to go." Patty said gently. Kid stood

"You're right. I'm starting to go crazy up here."

"First presents!" Patty sung. The fairies zoomed around him, sparks flying from their fingertips. They stopped and gestured towards a mirror. Kid strode towards it and marveled at his reflection. His worn clothes had been transformed into a crisp suit top with white buckles. His pants and shoes were renewed as well. A black cape trailed down his back, going to his knees and a pair of black silk gloves covered his hands. His yellow eyes shone with laughter.

"This is a little much, don't you think." He said, running the silky fabric that made the cape between his fingers

"Well this is how a Prince dresses, and you want to make a good impression on your princely debut." Liz said. Kid's smile grew nervous.

"Do you think I am ready?" He said, taking his eyes off the fairies and turning to face them.

"Definitely." Tsubaki said, pride shining in her eyes. Liz wiped a tear away that was threatening to run down her cheek.

"You-you look so handsome." She burst into tears. "MY LITTLE KIDDO IS ALL GROWN UP!" The fairies calmed Liz down and shrunk themselves to the size of Kid's thumbnail and sat on his shoulder.

"ONWARD!" Patty cried in glee. Kid tentatively opened the trapdoor and stepped into his new life as a real Prince.

* * *

Alright! HOORAY OR SPEEDY UPDATES! Next chappie will include a bit of Kid, the introduction of our favorite fruity cat-witch and A LOT of Maka 3

Themes: 

Sleeping Beauty- do I need to explain myself on this one

Beauty and the Beast- the whole rose thing and death-by-neglecting-the-flower

Rapunzel- WOO-HOO IM LOCKED IN A FREAKING TOWER

**you know the drill. R&R plz and you might make it into the next chapter 3**


End file.
